


Ethereal

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), look I blame square for putting them alone in a room on multiple occasions, spoilers for shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Having the burden of being a Savior is something he’s known quite well, and finding a release is one of the only forgiving moments in that life.( Spoilers for Shadowbringers!! )





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Ardbert is a good boy & deserves to get it on after all he’s been through amen

Something about Ardbert has always left the Warrior of Light wanting. Maybe it’s the idea of knowing he’s always lurking nearby? Whatever the reason, it’s no surprise at all when Cyril finds himself giving into the temptation that’s been weighing on him since the first of many nightly visits.

  
The knowledge that Light is slowly inching through his veins is somehow ironic in a way. He half-wonders if Ardbert thinks the same thing, but it’s difficult to decipher with the concern that almost always shows on his face.

Recently finding that he’s the only one able to see _and_ touch Ardbert is a fact that the Warrior has been mulling on with along with the impending doom that is ever-present. It’s an interesting combination.

  
But truthfully...privacy? Cyril scoffs at the notion. It’s not a lack of believing that Ardbert is a stand-up guy. More of the growing interest and tension between them seems to be tainting the Warrior’s thoughts.

  
“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

  
The concern in Ardbert’s tone is appreciated, but Cyril finds himself wanting to focus on anything else but that. Despite how draining containing this amount of Light is, he still finds himself thrumming with an odd amount of excitement.

  
It’s that internal want that drives the Warrior to reach out and take Ardbert’s hand into his own. The weight of that palm against his seems to be everything to Ardbert, because he’s stone still while staring at the connection.

  
“Lets not worry about that for now. I’ve had so many fretting over me, I’d much rather have you doing something else.”

  
The implication is there in his words and in the way icy blue eyes stare up at Ardbert. Soon the Warrior moves to sit on the bed, hands still intertwined, and Ardbert hesitates not in his approach.

Having the burden of being a Savior is something he’s known quite well, and finding a release is one of the only forgiving moments in that life.

One knee presses onto the sheets as Ardbert picks up on an old rhythm, something he hasn’t engaged in for years.

  
Within seconds he’s ensnared Cyril by pinning him down to the bed, one hand moving to grip beneath the Warrior’s chin, hips snapping down in a slow, steady pace. They’ve yet to even kiss, but somehow the build-up and how Ardbert is staring at him still proves to rile up Cyril.

  
“The great Warrior of Darkness can have his choice of anyone, yet you choose to tempt me?”

  
There’s sentimental reasons, of which Cyril doesn’t want to dwell too much on right now. Knowing Ardbert has suffered the same burdens as himself is certainly at the top of the list. Although there’s also no denying that there’s been an unmistakable attraction between them ever since their rivalry in the Source.

  
“No one has gone as far as to visit my private quarters this often. I couldn’t help but assume you were wanting this just as much.”

  
The coyness Cyril exhibits proves to be the breaking point for Ardbert. There’s a slight smirk on the Warrior’s lips as Ardbert finally closes that distance. The kiss is hard, rough around the edges as Ardbert appears to be, but it becomes something more passionate as the Warrior responds in kind with their own neediness.

  
Ardbert shifts his hand up to card into silver, wavy locks, gripping at times as he feels the Warrior’s lips becoming pliant, his tongue delving inside for a taste. It sets Cyril on fire, desire having him meeting Ardbert’s steady grinding for that friction.

  
Somewhere in what feels like an eternity of taste one another, Ardbert finally pulls away long enough to mutter across the Warrior’s lips. He can feel hands running over his chest in a way that is intent on unlatching the layers of armor and clothing.

  
“I should have known you would be irresistible.”

  
Even throughout the time it takes to undress, Ardbert is vigilant in how he runs his hands on fair skin, passing his lips over the scars that decorate the elezen’s frame as if to tell their own stories.

  
It’s incredibly intimate how Cyril puts himself on display. Leaning on his hands and knees, he can feel the way slick fingers circle at his entrance. The way Ardbert curls his fingers in a way that leaves him shaking has the Warrior curious how often he did this in the past. Although such thoughts dissolve the moment he can feel that thick cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, the heat of it making that anticipation too much to bear.

  
He can’t help but moan Ardbert’s name helplessly in a plea, the hot sensations tracing up his spine as he’s slowly fucked open, adjusting to the size, and finding it to be absolutely perfect. It only takes a few minutes for Cyril to be gripping the sheets, his mind a haze of sinful curiosities voicing themselves.

  
“Tell me the truth, have you really been giving me privacy?”

  
It’s a simple question, but Cyril is looking back over his shoulder in a way that implies otherwise.

  
Ardbert hovers close, murmuring against Cyril’s ear while running his hands down his slim frame to grip on his hips. A low groan is laced in his reply, rumbling through his chest in a way that the Warrior can feel with the steady thrusts.

  
“I have…although if I had known this would happen sooner I certainly would have misbehaved.”

  
“Would it make it worse if I said that I’ve touched myself over you many nights now…”

  
The bit of information seems to flip a switch in Ardbert, because soon he’s withdrawing only to flip the Warrior over onto his back, gripping hard on his thighs and thrust back inside without warning.

The force of it pushes hard against that spot that has Cyril shivering in pleasure, digging his nails into Ardbert’s back as the pace is utterly relentless now.

  
When Ardbert’s hand dip down to grip on that tight ass, Cyril can’t even contain the broken gasps that escape. They’re nearly drowned out by the harsh sslap of skin on skin, noises steadily becoming filthier by the second with how intently Ardbert fucks that greedy hole.

  
Cyril can hardly breathe, and what breaths he manages to take are stolen by the rough kisses Ardbert gives. His utterances are riddled with moans, yet he still finds a way to urge Ardbert on, wanting all of his control to unravel. With his hands gripping on the back of his neck, tangling in brown locks, Cyril gives a long lick over the side of his tanned skin, shuddering at the primal sound that emits from Ardbert afterward.

  
“Years it’s been since I touched another like this, and you dare to put on such a whorish display just for me.”

  
As if to confirm such to be true, Cyril whines from a particularly hard thrust, the slickness between their bodies from his neglected cock becoming obscene. Ardbert leans back enough to savor the sight.

  
“Your body begs for me with how wet you are. I want to watch you touch yourself now.”

  
He doesn’t relent in his thrusts even as he leans back just enough to ravage the elezen so thoroughly with his cock. His fingers grope harder onto that ass, and hitting so deep has more precum dripping down Cyril’s fingers as he strokes over himself. Soon he’s shameless in how he fucks up into his hand, inching closer to release from that intensity in Ardbert’s gaze.

  
The prospect of having those selfish needs fulfilled proves to be too much, and soon he’s spilling all over his chest. Streaks of cum fall on his stomach, the strokes becoming desperate as Ardbert’s fucking is unceasing, ramming over his prostate to draw out more of those cries.

  
Having the Warrior of Darkness completely enthralled in pleasure all because of him proves to be Ardbert’s undoing once more. No prior instances can ever compare to how beautifully sinful Cyril looks, and he groans the Warrior’s name long and hard with one final thrust made. Having hot cum filling him up has Cyril whim Ardbert’s name, able to stroke out a few more spurts of his own cum from that delicious feeling.

It's after that when Ardbert's touch becomes softer again, tilting his head in to partake in half-kisses as they both attempt to catch their breath. Somehow doing this has calmed the Light threatening the Warrior's being, and he's grateful for it.

There's a silence that follows, and somehow neither of them find a need to speak what is left unsaid. It shows well enough in the way Ardbert finds the Warrior's hand to intertwine their fingers again.

Can a figment of a soul become whole again? _Maybe so_.


End file.
